A New Lifestyle
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: Bella and Edward are here, and guess what? They have a family now! Kids, and a new life style, can Bella and the rest keep up with things, or will stuff fall behind?
1. An Obsticle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, just the plot for this story

AUTHORS NOTE: I will be switching points of view in the story. Not in this chapter, but in the near future

**Bella's point of view**

I turned and looked out the window of my room. It was early morning, and the sun hadn't come up yet. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach putting my face into the pillows. I tool a deep breath and closed my eyes, relaxing a little but more with each breath. I just started to fall back into sleep, when I heard my door open. I ignored it hoping I would be able to get a little more sleep.

Next to me, I felt the bed move down a little, as someone sat on the edge. I moaned inwardly and heaved another sigh. From next to me, I heard a gently chuckle, followed by a light pressure on my back.

"Bella, my dear, its time to wake up"

His voice was just as sot and alluring as ever, and I couldn't help but to comply to his request. I rolled over and looked up toward the sound of his voice, my eyes adjusting to the dark. I felt his weight lift from the side of the bed, and in the same instanthe was at my side, laying next to me with his hand over my waist and his voice at my ear.

"Good morning my love"

I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled and relaxed into his embrace. I sighed happily and replied with a matching smiled in my tone.

"Good morning"

I sounded giddy, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I was around him, I couldn't help but to be happy. I heard him slightly chuckle behind me again, and his hands moved to my stomach, letting them lightly sit there, while his voice rang soft in my ear.

"You know you can't have this baby in a hospital right? Carlisle will have to deliver it"

I sighed and turned around to face him, placing my head against his chest, closing my eyes. I felt him wrap his arms around me and heard his normally velvety tone tainted with concern.

"Bella, whats wrong?"

I sighed and shook my head in defeat. "You always see through me anymore.."

"Bella," He took my shoulders and and held me at arms length, the pale light of the sunds first rays, ulluminating his face in the darkened room. I saw his eyebrows knitted together, and it un-nerved me. What had lifted his other wise calm demeaner? Had I done something wrong? If so, what did I do? My thoughts were interupted when his voice broke through them, strained to a calm tone once more. His eyes drove into mine, mesmerizing me once again into staring relentlessly at him, my heart stopping yet again.

"Bella... whats wrong? You haven't been talking to me at all lately.. ever since you found out about... the... baby..." His voice trailed off and his eues widened after he mentioned the baby.

I bit my lip and pulled out of his arms, running from the room, into the bathroom across the hall. I fell to the ground on my knees, crying, trying to retain my emotions so I could face Edward once again. It's not that I don't want the baby, but I can't even see my father anymore after I have it. I won't even see anyone anymore! I'll be a vampire... am I ready?

I stood and looked at my tear stained reflection in the bathroom mirror, completely discusted with my behavior. I hurt him. I can't believe that I hurt him. That look in his eyes... I haven't seen that look since he found me in the ballet studio after my run in with James. I shook my head to clear my mind and wiped away the tear trails, but more kept surfacing. I broke down again and fell to me knees. I put my face in my hands and couldn't stop crying.

Through all of my tears, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a soft voice in my ear.

"Bella, please stop crying"

Edwards voice was pleading, and tainted with regret. I wanted so much to tell him that it wasnt the baby that had me upset, that it was my not being ready to leave my family behind, but I couldn't muster the courage to say it. Either way, I would only hurt him more, and I couldn't bear to think about that.

He rubbed his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. He had given up on trying to talk to me, and was content with sitting next to me on the bathroom floor. I wiped tears from my face and leaned into his chest, wrapping my arms around him for comfort. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and swayed back and forth with me, whispering comoforting things in me ear.

After what seemed like ages to me, I was finally able to comtrol myself so I could talk to him. I pulled away, only enough to look into his face, but not pull out of his grasp. He returned my gaze with his own, greive laden, pain inflicted eyes, while his face gave nothing away as usual. He hald heartedly smiled at me, seeing that I was finally doing something other than crying.

He brought his hand up and wiped the remaining remnants of tears from my face, his amber eyes searching mine. When he spoke, he spoke slowly and for fear of setting me off again I think.

"Bella... honey... whats wrong?"

I shook me head and looked down before I bagan speaking. When I did, I was surprised at how rough my voice was, even after crying. My eyes started to tear up again, and my voice strained as I tried to compose myself.

"I.. I don't know how to explain it" I admitted

His eyebrows knitted together and he gently rubbed his thumb against my cheek bone.

"Please try" he pleaded

I shook myhead again, trying to clear the tears from my eyes. He waited patiantly for me to continue.

"You have to understand...I am so much more than happy to have this baby... but what happens after I have it?"

I looked up into happier eyes, but I still saw that they were worried. He scanned my face with his eyes before carfuly continuing.

"If you want.. I will turn you into a vampire"

"But!" I hurriedly looked down when I saw that my sudden response had brought back the pain to his eyes. "What about... what about my familt?" I asked quietly

I felt him tense, and I felt a sudden pang fo guilt. I did hurt him, just like I thought I would. I shook me head again, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks as I hugged him. He seemed surprised by my sudden closeness and for a moment sat there not knowing what to do. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around me stifly.

"Im.. so.. sorry.. Edward" I managed between gasps

He started to rock us back and forth , tring his best to sooth me, his hand running through my hair as he hummed his lullaby to me. I stayed against his smooth, flawless, cold chest until I had once again regained composure. I sat there for a while longer, enjoying his embrace, like I had every other time. But unlike every other time, this embrace was different. Like those few kisses we had shared before we were separated, this embrace seemed to be more urgent, and more stiff than the other ones did.

My eyebrows knitted together and I had a sudden feeling that something wasn't right. I pulled away to look into his eyes again and I noticed that he wouldn't look at me this time. He just looked to the ground, staring at some spot on the tile floor. I was suddenly very nervous and my heart raced in my chest, pushing the blood through my viens at an almost unbearable speed. This he noticed and looked to me with angelic eyes once again, perfectly hiding every tace of pain and anguish that ha had just previously been experiencing.

He looked to me, his lips parting as he went to speak, but I covered his mouth with my hand, not allowing him to continue. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes were confused when he looked to me. I still felt guilty about what I had done, and I tried to smile, but it was only half hearted. He picked up on it instantly, and frustration filled he eyes with the confusion.

"Edward...I want more than anything in the worl to be with you, forever, but... I'm not ready yet..."

As I spoke, my eyebrows knitted together and fear filled my eyes. Would I hurt him again? I watched his reaction, carfuly analyzing everything. As I watched, I saw his eyes relaz and seem at ease. This confused me and it was obvious on my face because he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek lightly, while looking deep into my eyes, and speaking in his velvety soft tone again.

"Bella, it's alright. I do not in any way want to rush you into anything at all. When you are readym it will happen, but not until then. I promise you."

He smiled that amazing crooked smile and I couldn't help but to smile in return. His smile became even lighter as he saw that my mood was finally shifting back to where it normally is. For a moment, he stared into me eyes, his amber ones seeming to be questioning something. Slowly, he free hand held my face on the other side and he slowly inched toward my face. I sat there waiting, like always, for his lips to be on mine, and when they were, I couldn't control myself. LIke always, I got over excited and wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me. He didn't tense under me, but he did break the kiss, holding my face inched from his. Once again I smelled the sweet, mouth watering scent of his breath, his skin, and I once again couldn't control think straight. I saw the smile and excitement in his eyes, along with one other thing I had seen on many occasions before. Lust.

In ont fluid motion, he was standing with me in his arms, carying me bridal style from the bathroom and into his bedroom. For the past few months, since I found out I was pregnant with his child, I have been staying at the Cullens house so that Dr. Cullen could help me through the pregnancy and carrying of a vampire baby.

Edward was quickly in 'our' room, and placing me on the bed gently, ever so lightly laying down on the bed next to me. I rolled over so that I was facing him, his pale face now clearly visible in the bright morning light, his skin once again sparkling like diamonds. The amazement was clear in my eyes as I saw his wry smile spread across his face. In an instant he got up and ran to close the blinds before returning to the bed, and laying next to me again. His arm went around my waist and his velvet soft voice was at my ear again.

"You tend to get distracted when I am in the sun"

HIs voice wasn't his normal velvety voice either. It was tainted with list and his amber eyes gloqing in the dark had the same listful light to them. My blood raced through my viens. In the dark I saw his teeth glow as he smiled and then he was on top of me, carefully holding his weight above me still enought that I could feel muscles clearly pressed against me. My heart raced even more and I;, sure he could hear it now. All was quiet in the house. The rest of the family had gonefor the weekend, which left the house to just Edward and I.

Slowly, I felt Edward move toward me in the dark, seeing his eyes getting ever closer, until they were suddenly gone. Instead, I could feel his stony, frozen lips on mine. Again, I coulnd't control myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and intertwined my fingers through his hair. This time however, he did not stop me. Instead, he reached behind his head, unwrapped my arms while kissing me, and held my wrists down on the bed above my head with his own firmly tightened around them. He let hinself lean a little closer and deepended the kidd. I parted my lips and felt his tongue along the edge of my bottom lip, sending shivers through me. I felt him smile on my lips and he bagan exploring my mouth with his tongue. Still it sent shivers through me, and I tried in vain to free my hands from his metal grasp. To pull him closer to me with my fingers through his hair, but he wouldn't let me. He would not relinquish his hold on my hands.

Instead, he slowly broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck, slowly working his way down to my collar bone. I breathed in a shaky gasp and hears him chuckle, then felt his cold lips work thier way back up my neck to my cheek. Once he kissed my cheek, he stopped and stared into my eyes intently, the pure desire so eveidant that it was unmistakable. Again I gasped slightly and watched as he smiled a wicked grin and his eyes lit up.

Again his lips found mine in a hungry kiss and he still did not release my hands. Again, his tongue brushed against my lips and I kissed hin back, this time, I was the one to deepen the kiss. I parted my lips and lifted my head, pushing myself closer to him, seeing as I couldn't pull him closer to me. He responded and kissed me back more hungrily now.

Suddenly his muscles went rigid and he pulled away from me, hs face still inches from mine. His eyes were closed and the grip on my wrists slightly tightened. My heart raced, and I knew it wouldnt help anything. I tried to breath evenly, but I was still trying to gasp for breath from our closeness. I heard his breathing become raspy and deliberate. I heard the grinding of his teeth and his weight ver slowly lifting off of me. He was still over me though and the grip he had on my wrists still wasn't released.

"...Edward?"

My voice came out weak and hesitant, surprising me. I had dealt with him like this before, why was I scared now? Maybe it was his hands holding me down, and I couldn't get away this time if something went wrong. I was more scared thatn I thought I was.

"Just.. give me a minute please"

His voice was strained and I went stiff under him, afraid that the slightest movement would set him off. For several minutes he stayed in the position, trying to calm himself. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw his amber eyes open again, but they were darker than before. He had to feed. My heart raced still, I just couldn't stop it. His voice came out hisky and clearly strained.

"I'm sorry about that"

"Its ok"

His eyes turned mocking and a mischievious grin curled up the corners of his mouth. He released his hold on my wrists and braught his hands down to hold my face, causing my heart to beat faster stll. He smiled and his now darker amber eyes held mine. His voice was velvety soft again as he spoke.

"Why do you insist on lying to me still?"

"What? I don't"

My statement was obviously a lie and he saw right through it like he always did, with a small chuckle that lit his eyes up with humor.

"Bells, I can;t read your mind, but I do know when you are lying. You are a terrible lier"

"Oh, gee thanks"

My voice was filled with false anger and I rolled my eyes, looking away from himn to the wall. He laughed and layed nect to me, once again wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands on my stomach. His voice was at my ear again, back to its normal, warm tone that relaxed me, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke.

"So, what are we gonna name it?"

The curiosity in his voice made me laught. It sounded almost as if he still wasn't sure that having the baby was what upset me. I shook me head and relazed into his embrace once again, completely relaxed.

"It would depend, wouldn't it? If its a girl, I was maybe thinking of Elizabeth Ann"

My sentence sounded like a question as I said it, waiting to see what he said. For a moment, he was silent, and then he nodded and spoke, this time his lips brushing against my skin, right under my ear, causing me to shiver again. Again he chuckled before responding.

"Thats a very beautiful name"

I smiled pleased that he like the name idea

"What will we call it if it is a boy?"

"Hmmm..."

I thought about it for a moment before an idea came to mine. I rolled over and looked him in the eyes, smiling brightly. I saw him smile back before speaking.

"What are you thinking?"

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"No. If its a boy, we will name it Edward"

He didn't say anything at first, sure surprise in his eyes. After a few moments, his eyes softened and his hand moved to stroke my cheek bone lightly, then tuck my hair behind my ear. When he spoke, his voice was different. Almost like he was trying to control some emotion that was really happy.

"That sounds like a good name too"

I beamed at him in the dark. He pulled me gently to him and kissed me. After a few moments, he gently broke the kiss and once again rubbed my cheek bone. His eyes met mine, and they were lit with delight. I couldn't help but to let my smile widen.

As we were laying there, I heard a couple car doors close. My eyes grew excited and I saw Edwards grow confused.

"What is it?"

"Your family is home"

"Yes... they are"

"Whats the matter? Come on, lets go see them"

In an instant, he was on his feet and opening the blinds on the window. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and stood when in the next second, Edward was at the bed side offering me his hand, that same confusion in his eyes. I took it and he opened the door or me. The two of us walked down the hallway to greet his family.

Well, what did you think? You like it? Please send me reviews! Critisism, althought not too harsh, is appreciated. I will post another chapter if I get five revies on this one. Hope you liked it!


	2. The Doc's Words

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ONLY THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES, DONT SUE ME!! BESIDES, I HAVE NOTHING OF INTEREST YOU WOULD WANT**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I WILL NOT BE CHANGING POINTS OF VIEW IN THIS CHAPTER, I DIDNT IN THE LAST CHAPTER EITHER, BUT I WILL BE IN SOME FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR A BIT OF A MIX UP. THERE WILL BE CLEAR WARNING BEFORE THE CHAPTER BEGINS WHEN THAT HAPPENS THOUGH**

Edward: You gave me a kid?

Me: slowly backs away Yes

Edward: runs over to me and hugs be tightly Thank you!

Me: Your... welcome... can't... breath

Edward: puts me down Oh.. sorry

Me: breaths normally again Tis ok, all is well smiles

Bella: VampireGirl, are you here?

Me: Yeah, over here with Edward!

Bella: walks over and stands by Edward There you are. I have a question for you

Me: Shoot

Bella: Is it a boy or a girl?

Me: shifty eyes I will never say!! runs away

Edward: runs after

Me: Ahhhhhhh! runs faster On with the story!!

Edward and I made it down the stairs in time to see Carlisle and Esme walk through the door, followed by Rosalie and Emmet, then Jasper and Alice. I called to them and Esme, Alice, and Emmet all ran over, taking thier turns hugging me.

Esme was the first to reach me, and pulled me into a gentle hug. Once she let go, she placed her hand gently on my cheek, smiling warmly.

"Bella, my dear"

"Hi Esme. How was the trip?"

"It was fine dear, thank you. You have changed since Friday"

My eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Edward and gave him a face, then did the same to Carlisle. Before I had a chance to say something, Alice was hugging me happily. She was bouncing up and down as she hugged me chatting happily. As always, she put me in a good mood and I soon forgot about Esme's look.

"Bella, we all missed you so much! You look so different!"

She pulled away and knelt down on her knees, putting her ear to my stomach, nect to her hand. I laughed and heard Edward sigh behind me. Alice on the other hand, ignored both of us and started to babble about something.

"Healthy baby... very good.. oh! No way!"

My eyebrows knitted together once more as she spoke, and I looked down to see her smiling, and whispering something to my stomach, much too fast for me to follow. It was a humming sound to me. Then she stood up and smiled widely to me before giving me another hug.

"I'm so excited!"

"I'm.. glad"

She laughed and walked up the stairs to her room. Emmet then walked up to me, smiling like he always did when he saw me. I smiled back and he laughed, also like always.

"Bella, you didn't do anything funny while I was away, did you?"

I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Of course not Emmet"

He laughed again and gave me a hug, different from all the other ones. This was easy and gently, and not in any way like a friendship hug. It seemed as though it meant something more this time. I was confused, but I hugged him back anyway. When I did, he whispered in my ear.

"Welcome to the family, Bella"

"Thanks, Emmet"

I closed my eyes as I hugged him, enjoying the feeling of being accepted into the familyby more than Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. Thiis wasn't a friendship hug. It was much more. It was a hug you gave someone in your family you loved. It made me very happy. He broke the embrace and walked into the kitchen, out of the back door, looking through the woods for something he left back there before they left for the weekend.

Rosalie walked up to me and smiled a sincere smile for the first time since she beca,e involved in my life. She put her hand on my shoulder and spoke warmly.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. Welcome to the family"

"Wow, thanks Rosalie"

She smiled again and follwed Emmet through the kitchen and into the backyard. I just stood there for a moment, disbelieving that Rosalie had just done what she did. From behind me I heard Edward laugh, and I snapped back to reality. I turned and looked at him seeing him smiling widely at me.

"She is capable of caring you know"

I rolled my eyes and he laughed again, but this time my attention was caught by Jasper, who had walked over and was standing in front of me, smiling. I looked to him and smiled back. He placed a hand on my shoulsder, just as Rosalie did, and smiled even wider. I looked to him with curiosity in his eyes and he shook his head.

"Congradulations, to the both of you"

He also looked at Edward as he said this, and Edward smiled and nodded his head. HE looked me in the eyes and smiled warmly. I nodded and smiled back, surprised that he was actually near me and not all the way across the room. HE walked to the stiars and paused at the bottm of them, turning to look at me again.

"You know, you really have changed Bella"

With that, he turned and walked up the stairs, to seach for Alice I guessed. Finally, I looked to Carlisle who was patuently waiting to have his turn to talk with me. He walked up to me and hugged me gently. When we seporated, he stood an arms length away, holding me by the shoulders, looking into my eyes for an immesurable amount of time. I never noticed before, just how mesmerizing his eyes were. So much the same, yet so different from Edwards.

Eventually, although I can't say how long it took, he released me from his gaze and looked to Edward. The look in his eyes told me that he was trying to communicate something important. I looked to Edward to see him shake his head, then wait before nodding, then waiting some more and nodding again. My eyebrows knitted once again as I became confused, which was happening a lot today I had noticed.

Carlisle looked back to me and smiled warmly. He saw my confused expression, and I saw amusement flicker in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was soothing, and relxed me enough to truly listen to what he was saying.

"Bella, we have to talk about some very important things"

When I responded my voice was weak, and my heart started to race. Was something very wrong? Alice just said everything was good. Whats going on?

"Like what?"

He heard my tone and so did Edward. Carlisle instantly started to rub me one shoulder absentmindedly, and Edward raced to my side, assuring me everything was ok.

"Bella, honey, everything is ok. We promise you that nothing is wrong"

"Then whats going on? You said it was serious"

"Yes, it is serious, Bella, but not bad serious"

I looked from Carlisle to Edward before I decided that they were being 100 honest with me, and I nodded my head for them to continue. Carlisle was the first to talk.

"Bella, here. Sit down"

He pulled a chair up for me, and I sat in it before looking back to him so he could continue.

"You are going to birth a vampire, or rather part vampire, baby. Because you are human, there will be some changes that you will have to make..and that you will go through"

I noticed that he chose his words carefully, and it made me start to think, but I was snapped from my thoughts as he continued.

"As you know, our diet is nothing like yours. We drink blood, it is our sustenance that keeps us alive. Without it, we cannot be..and neither can yours and Edwards baby"

I looked to him confused, then to Edward hoping for an explination, then it suddenly clicked. The two of them saw that I understood and they both looked relieved that they didn't have to go into detail about the subject.

"So, your telling me that I have to drink blood now?"

"It is the only was for your baby to survive. Now understand, you can still have your normal diet every day, I encourage it strongly, but you will have to drink at least one glass of blood a day to make positive that that baby makes it through to its birth"

I was dazed. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I just sat there, staring straight ahead of me, trying to find the right thing to say. A hand was on my shoulder and I jumped, bringing my focus back to Edwards very worried eyes.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..or will be. It's just a lot to take in at one time"

He never removed his hand while Carlisle picked the conversation back up.

"I will fix you a drink every day, that is mostly blood, with mixed with a few other things as well to provide the nutrients to the baby. Like I said, you will only have to drink one a day, but it will be more than enough for a normal vampire to last two weeks on"

I nodded my head and looked into Carlisle's eyes, which were now like Edwards. Worried. I smiled warmly and spoke in my normal tone once again to the both of them.

"I'm honestly fine. It's just a little different to hear that since I'm pregnant, I have to drink blood. Seriously though, I'm fine and I will go through with this"

Edwards eyes took on a proud and relieved feeling, while Carlisles still held a little worry, while most of it had gone. Carlisle nodded and removed his hand from my shoulder and stood in one of the same fluid motions that was almost invisible. He walked to the kitchen doorway, and turned back to Edward and I.

"Bella, I also told you that you would be going through changes as well"

"Yes you did"

"I will ask Edward to tell you about that, I am sorry, but I have to get to work on your drink for tonight. They will take a good few hours to make just right. Please, excuse me"

I watched as Carlisle walked out of the room and then turned to Edward, starting to stand, but having him push me back down into the seat. I looked up to him completely confused. He looked to me with an appologetic smile.

"You might want to be sitting down for this one, Bella"

He sat on the floor in front of me, his hands on my knees, looking into my eyes. When he spoke, his voice was its normal soft velvety tone and I relaxed in knowing that it was obviously nothing that I had to worry about.

"Bella, you know that the baby will either be a full, or half vampire. You are human though" He looked at me judging my reaction while he continued slowly "This means that you will have to endure your own changes to be able to carr this baby and take care of it in a way that it needs"

I sat there for a moment, thinking, but not coming up with anything that I would possibly be able to do change to make carrying a vampire baby easier.

"And what would those changes have to be?"

"There has only been two known cases of this happening before. In both cases the changes have been the same, so they should apply to you as well, and as I have noticed along with everyone else, some oth those changes are already taking place"

"I'm already changing? Is that what everyone meant?"

"Yes, that is what everyone meant. The things you will go through, will be subtly enough that anyone without our kind of eyes, won't see, some of which, nobody can see, but you have already personally experienced"

"So, even once I change, its nothing that could tip anyone off, like my father?"

"Exactly"

"Ok. I think I'm ready to know"

He took a breath before telling me what he was thinking.

"Your hearing is going to sharpen slightly. Not as much as if it will when you change, but enough for you to notice a difference if you pay attention to it"

"..Is that why you looked at me funny when I said that your family was home this morning?"

"Yes. The way I heard the cars pulling up into the drive way was a putch, tone, and volume that you usually do not hear when you are with me. It slightly confused me when you were so suddenly excited and told me that they were home"

"I understand now"

He chuckled at my tone of understanding before continuing.

"Yes, but there are also different things you will experience during your pregnancy. Another thing that will happen is that you will start to actually have cravings for blood, because the baby will start to need it more. This usually starts to happen during the third month or so. That is why Carlisle is starting to to get you to drink now, so that the baby won't need blood as much as it would, and the cravings won't be so strong that you, needless to say, lose controll"

"Remind me to thank Carlisle then"

He smirked at my attempted joke and continued.

"I will. There is one last change that you will go through however"

This time he eyed me more carefully that the last time. I smiled and nodded encouragingly for him to continue, and he did after taking a deep breath.

"After about five months, we will have to keep you in the house because your sense of smell is going to heighten to the point as if you did change"

"Wait. Why would you have to keep me in the house?"

"If your sense of smell heightens to our strength, that means that you will be able to smell...prey...more clearly. Not only that, but your hearing will also be heightened, so you will be able to hear hearbeats, and blood flowing through humans viens. If that happens, and we let you out of the house, and go into town or anything, then your blood cravings will take over, and it will be as if you have transformed already. You will go after people to feed, not only yourself, but the baby as well"

His voice turned grave as he said this, and his eyes were very serious. It took me a minute to compose myself from my thoughts. I shook my head and rationalzed myself, and I looked into his eyes, my own positive, now determined eyes. It seemed to give him a flicker of hope and I once again saw pride flash across his eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched up into my favorite crooked smile and I jumped onto him, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back gently.

"Bella, I'm sorry.."

"No" I cut him off "Don't appologize. I want to have this baby, and I know you do too. I can see it in your eyes every time you mention it"

He chuckled before responding happily.

"I suppose you can see through me most of the time anymore as well"

"Don't try to hide it. Your allowed to be happy that you are having a baby. Now I know what its going to take to have him or her. I am more than willing to go through with what I have to to have it. I love you, and I will love our baby just as much"

For a long while, he didn't say anything. We just sat there together, him embracing me in the familiar, cold embrace as always, that I loved so much. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke, in that same velvety tone.

"I love you, Bella. You are that most important thing to me, forever"

"I love you too, Edward. Your are more important to me than anyone"

It seemed like we stayed like that forever.

"Bella, I promise you its not as bad as your making it out to be"

Carlisle was as patient as ever, even though at this point it had been an hour of convinving to get me to frink the vlood drink. Edward was sitting at my side, watching me carefully with his ever vigile eyes. My eyebrows knitted together as I looked at the glass, and finally picked it up. I looked at it, studying what it was that Carlisle wanted me to drink. It was scarlet red, and had dark colored flakes and chunks through it. I looked to him and he seemed to know what I was thinking because he seemed to answer my unasked question.

"The black things are different raw minerals and vitamins that are going to help the baby grow to a nice size and strength. Its honestly not all that bad"

I brought the glass closer to my face and Edward suddenly grabbed it and pulled it away from me. I looked at him in confusion, and he gave me a set of nose plugs. I took them confused and looked back to see him roll his eyes.

"It's a blood drink. The last time you smelled blood, I had to carry you to the nurses office at school because you nearly passed out"

"Oh, right"

"Nice try to get out of it though"

He laughed and winkes as he said this, clearly kidding. I put the nose plugs on and quickly brought the glass to my mouth, chugging down the drink. It was extreamly different. It had a strange after taste. It had a very lingering effect, and while I was drinking it, it seemed tangy. It truly wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It wasn't a bad taste, but the minerals and vitamins mixed in made me naucious.

After I drank it down, Carlisle took my glass and I took the nose plugs off, wrinkling and unwrinkling my nose to get feeling back into it. Edward chuckled at me with pleased eyes.

"Hopefully it won't take that long tomorrow" There was humor in his voice "The longer the blood sits out, the more it clods, and the worst its going to taste. And that goes for us as well"

"I'll remember that next time"

"See that you do" He said with a laugh "I have to go out and attend to some business. Be sure you don't stay up too late, Bella. Its not good for the baby, no matter how much vampire it has in it"

"Right"

HE walked from the room waving goodbye, and I yawned lightly. Edward walked next to me and gently placed his arms around me, his lips brushing against the nape of my neck, causing me to shiver.

"You have made me do that a lot today"

"It seems that I have a talent" he said laughing

I rolled my eyes, and was about to stand, when Edward seemed to already know what I was thinking, and picked me up, carrying my bridal style to our room. He gently layed me on the bed and lay down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, resting his forehead on the back of my head.

"Sleep, my love. I will be here when you wake"

"Good night Edward. I love you  
"And I you"

As I closed my eyes, I could hear the smile on his voice as he replied. I sighed happily and snuggled closer to Edward, falling asleep in a matter of seconds, dreaming of a life together with Edward.

How was that one!? Like it, or hate it? Let me know, please!! Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!!


End file.
